epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Alex DeLarge vs Jack Torrance. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory
Hello, all! As you know, Halloween is quickly approaching, so I felt like doing a battle to get into the swing of things! This battle features two Stanley Kubrick movie characters going head to head, with Alex from A Clockwork Orange going at Jack from The Shining. Cast Nice Peter as Alex DeLarge (video) Dan Bull as Alex DeLarge (voice) Epic Lloyd as Jack Torrance Nice Peter as HAL 9000 The Battle *scream* EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF MITSTORY! ALEX! DELAAAARGE! Versu-'' '''Jack Torrance Heeeere's Johnny! A British misfit? Really? I'll kill everybody! Who steps in my hotel, oh hello, Alex, how do you think you're going to win this? A little twat can't beat the face of horror movies! You were betrayed by your own friends! Oh, that's a great face, don't make a mistake and Overlook me, I'll break each one of your droogies, and your banned movie! (Ha!) I must axe you a question! (Ahhh!) How was your progression? Went from a manic expression to the goverment's minion! Ha! That's more like repression. I drop cold rhymes! And widely known, while no one's ever heard of you, Except a Brit or two, you see my axe I have to murder you? You're the fakest, most delusional teenaged rapist, Drunk on lactic, here, face this, I am the greatest! Alex DeLarge Viddy well, viddy well! Let's see how well this pitty villain will raise hell! Oh, you take after a hotel? Oh ain't that swell? Turned evil by the burial! Ha-haha! Oh, I'll knock you out, this twit of a devochka, All work and no play? Oh what a shocker, you creepy stalker! You have a movie and a series? Ha! Neither are real good horrorshow! Oh, and you failed killing your son. Just thought it's better, the more you know. I'm milking this victory, no one can beat me wickedly, I see through your trickery, you hold up no mystery! Delusional? Yet you see only the ghosts, a la the bartender? It was a cold November, when this old caretaker met his competitor, He lost his composure, as he came closer he got the cold shoulder And met with his fate, and the owner was over! Jack Torrance Speak English, god damn it! I can't stand your damned Nadsat, Yeah, under that bowler hat, I'm madder and at that I attack with an axe. Victory? Please, don't humor me, you jumped off a fucking building! Other than that yogi, the only person was you to be getting his killing! But who am I to stop you from suiciding? Just do it, man! Stop your whining and crying all about you and Ludwig Van!!! Alex DeLarge ... ♫ I'm singing in the rain, Just bringing him pain, What a glorious feeling... I am happy again. ♫ Did you believe I truly had fallen to silence? That's amusing Jack. Care to join me in a bit of the ol' ultraviolence? Because I am the scariest! (Oh ha!) The cookiest! (Ha hey!) The most villainous! (He ha!) ANTAGONIST! (Oh yeah!) HAL 9000 I'm sorry, Alex. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Antagonist? Please. I am merely too bad. Who did not invite me to this battle of Kubrick's best works? Despite this nut job and this fanatic of Ludwig, who is berserk. It honestly could not have been easier destroying these two wannabe Oddysey''s, I speak modestly; you two novelties are so pathetic, it's more like I'm watching comedies. Nicholson wasn't acting, they simply took him on set and went crazy, Meanwhile, Malcolm McCoward just acted a bit shady, And I am left, to intercept these two inept idiots From killing each other. Ehh, come to think of it, have at it, you twits. '''Who won? Who's next!? You decide! Epic! *Axe chopping* Uh. Jack Torrance Heeeeere's Johnny! ...BATTLESOFMISTOR-*blech* Who won? Jack Torrance Alex DeLarge HAL 9000 Category:Blog posts